A Hot Mess
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Jessa comes in thinking her father would be the one to help, but when Shawn finds out that she is carrying a baby things don't go the way they should. Who is the father? What is the truth from the lie? Jeff/OC
1. MSG

**I am going apartment shopping, but decided that it was time to finally put this up!  
>Much love to everyone who reads! Feedback is great!<br>Thanks for everything you guys have done I miss my readers!  
>Peace and Love<strong>  
><strong>!Hattress!<strong>

**I do not own el wrestlers. I do own Jessa 3**

* * *

><p>Never did she think she would be back in front of the high intense lights staring at them with wide puppy eyes. Never did she think at the age of twenty-two she would be holding her stomach as if she were going to break. Never did Jessa Kay Hickenbottom think that she would have to go running to her father after all the things that happened between the pair. Especially with the trouble she has gotten herself into now. That's what her father was…the fixer…the man who fixes everything when things went wrong. Her mother would ship her off to her birthfather when she would get into trouble at home; get into fights or cause bad problems with her mother's boyfriends.<p>

So now after four hours on a plane and an hour on the train, this is where she finds herself before her mother could ship her off once more. Jessa knew her whole life she was a problem, and she never denied that fact at all. Actually she embraced that she was a rebel, but all good rebels must fall at some point. Now was Jessa's turn.

What was she going to say? Her mom didn't call Michael to tell her that she was on her way. Jessa had roughly five hours to think of something to say, but she was just there, and felt like she never left after the three months. God, has it only been four months? It just felt like yesterday she left her dad.

New York had not been kind to her unlike California with its beautiful weather and nonstop spring rain. All it was in New York was cold…cold, snowy, windy and just damn cold. The young girl ran from the escalator in Penn station to the main doors that opened in MSG. Her hands were frozen, as she never took them off from her slightly bulged tummy. How did she get into this mess? Well she knew how; one drunken night with a man who was getting married in the next couple of months. That's how she got into this mess.

"Ticket Miss?" the tall tanned man looked down at her with an arched brow. Jessa didn't look like much huddled underneath three shirts, a pair of dark washed out jeans, large sweatshirt and a peacoat on. Only her mint green eyes popped out from underneath the Spiderman hat she wore to go along with the fuzzy multi-colored scarf. Her hand would not move from her stomach.

"I don't have a ticket, but I am here to see my father…he is in the show." Her voice was barely audible from underneath all her clothes. The man shook his head almost rolling his eyes. Did she really think he would believe her?

"You know how many times I have heard that?" the man laughed at her. She knew…so many people would try to get into the show for free by making dumb accusations like 'my father is in the show", so in the fashion of Jessa Hickenbottom

She smiled underneath her scarf pulling out a picture of her as a baby with in the infamous Shawn Michaels holding her, then her wallet showing her license.

"If you are a true wrestling fan you would know that my fathers last name is really Hickenbottom." Jessa spoke up, taking the scarf away from her mouth. The guard clenched his teeth, grabbing his radio to talk into it, but the girl in front of him held up her gloved hand in a halt.

"I'm a big girl I know where he is." She sighed. The man nodded his head going onto the radio once more to tell the security about who was coming through. Jessa just walked on by without any thought and sighed looking around to see the. What was she going to say now? Every word she though of was now leaving her brain.

Quickly Jessa walked in, her hand still grasping her slightly engorged stomach. Her brightly lit eyes scanned the area around her as she sighed shaking her head. Where could he have been?

"I've told you before Jay, it is not going to happen. Your wife is too stubborn!" the echo of a large man caught her attention. Jessa stared up at the huge Canadian as he walked on by.

"Adam?" she questioned, muffled once more. Quickly she took the scarf from around her neck, draping it over her shoulder as her lips pulled into a small smile.

The Canadian cocked his head to the side looking at Jay who chuckled seeing the girl once more. Adam looked down at his friend then back at her giving him an awkward smile. Was she a long lost kid that showed up now after how long? No, she looked very familiar.

"Adam…its Jessa." Jay coughed, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Thank you Jay, its good to know someone knows me." The girl nodded, walking over to the large man giving him a hug, "Well Adam, now do you remember me?"

The superstar snapped from his daze, staring at her once more. He hasn't seen Jessa in over four months. What trouble could she have gotten herself into now?

"Got yourself in more trouble Jessa?" Jay quirked an eyebrow up at her. She did look a bit different, a certain glow to her. His eyes looked down to Jess never taking her hand from her stomach, it was then did he realize that she was in more trouble then he thought, "That bad huh?"

Jess could tell he knew and nodded her flaming red hair. Was she getting that big to even notice it now? She closed her eyes digging her nails into her sweater.

"Have you guys seen my dad?" she asks again. Adam stared at Jay still clueless on what was going on.

"He might be at catering, you want me to go there with you kiddo?" Jay asked. He didn't want to leave a pregnant girl wandering around. He was afraid the girl might fall or do something that was going to hurt her.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." She smiled just like her father.

"You're Prego kid, I really don't want to see you getting hurt. It would be on my conscious way too much." Jay chuckled as Jessa linked arms with him. She started to remember three months ago when she was here. Her, Edge and Jay would be the troublemakers of them all.

"Please don't say it out loud, it makes me feel so weird that I'm going to be a mother, that's why I'm here. I need my father for once, well for real this time." Jessa swallowed hard just by the thought that her father was now going to be a grandfather, even if that was going to happen. Her father may have been sweet but he did have a wicked temper, and to top it all off she was carrying a kid out of wedlock.

Jay shut his mouth for the rest of the walk. He felt his arm grow uncomfortable with how hard the girl was holding it. It was as if each and every step she was preparing herself for what was to come. As they reached catering, there is where she saw the famous Shawn Michaels, or just in her eyes "Dad"

"Hey, Hickenbottom you have a visitor." Jay called out, Jessa almost hiding behind him.

The blond man turned his head from his ex partner HHH and stared at the small puppy eyes girl behind Jay. His mouth dropped from the smile, his laughter from the joke that was just told stopped right in the middle. Shawn watched as his daughter hid behind the younger blond man.

"Jessa." His voice was gruff in almost a whisper.

His daughter froze behind Jay just by the sound of his voice. From the moment she stepped off that plane she knew this was a bad idea, but she also knew that staying home was not an option.

"Hey pop." She moved slowly away and planted a smile.

"Kid, what you doing here? I didn't get a call from your mother. Wait, what happened, is everything okay?" Shawn almost ran to his daughter engulfing her into a hug. "You should have called at least. I could have gotten you from the airport."

Jessa sunk into her fathers arms, she promised herself that she wasn't going to cry, but she felt a small tear prickle in her eyes. She almost forgot why she was there, which was a bad thing. Her father felt the small bump and pushed away, grabbing his daughter by the arms.

"Jessa, why are you here?"

The girl pressed her lips together into a straight line, and felt a small tear form in the corner of her eye. It was now or never, and now seemed like a pretty good time to tell him. After all she came all the way here from California.

"Dad…I… well, you're going to be a grandfather." She finally breathed out the words, and watched as her dad's face went from happy to horrified.

"I don't think I heard you correctly what?" he was ready to burst, and she could tell.

"I am pregnant." Jessa's voice was barely a whisper.

"How did this happen? Wait, never mind I know how this happened, Jess how could you let this happen? Who is the father, did you're mother send you to me cause she can't handle this situation?" her voice was getting more angry with each sentence.

"Yes I know who the father is but he will not be apart of this baby's life, and mom doesn't know. I came here on my own cause I knew you would know what to do." She felt like a small child being reprimanded for something she didn't mean to do. Jessa didn't plan getting knocked up. The situation just fell into her lap.

"How long are you?" his voice was getting calmer. Even if this child was out of wedlock he wouldn't want her getting an abortion. He would rather love a grandchild than have her go through that.

"Two, maybe three months." She bit her lip moving closer to him. Shawn shook his head and grabbed her into another hug. Jessa couldn't take it anymore and finally after two months and six hours she broke down and cried into his arms.


	2. Faint?

**So Got the apartment! and Finals are killing me, but I had some time!  
>I love you all with every ounce of me 3<br>Peace and Love**  
><strong>!Hattress!<strong>

**I do not own el wrestlers. I do own Jessa 3**

* * *

><p>"Who is the father?" after the long cry fest, Jessa finally got herself comfortable in the locker room her father stayed in, taking off her layers of clothes. Her skin glowed a very pale color, as her hair burned an almost fire red. Shawn stood up in front of her taking in a deep breath. Did he really want to know who knocked up his daughter?<p>

"It's not important, he is someone that I made a giant mistake with." She whispered.

"Clearly." Her father scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Do I know him?"

"If I said yes, would that make the situation better?" she was getting tired already from everything. She traveled all day, and to top it all off the baby inside her was making her restless.

"No, but I would like to know when this happened." Shawn could see the stress on his daughter's face, and he didn't know what to say to make things better. Wasn't it a father's job to take care of his children? It seemed that when he left things just went down a wrong turn.

Jessa took a deep breath, running her hand through her hair. This was just a big mistake so far. She shouldn't have come here, she should have just went to her friends house and stayed with her till the baby was born. The red head took a deep breath, calming the nerves that have been bundled up for some time.

"When I was here the last time." The words tumbled out so smoothly she wondered if she should just tell him who the baby's father was.

Shawn felt his head pound with anger. The child's father was someone he worked with. How could he have been so blind to when she was here? Who did she hang out with? Jessa most of the time was around Adam and Jay. Oh how he hoped his grandkid wasn't the Rated R Superstar's kid.

"Jessa, are you pregnant with Adam's kid, cause I don't know if I could handle that." Shawn didn't mean to raise his voice, but just the thought of Adam's hands on his daughter was making his blood boil.

Jessa chuckled, rubbing her hand over her stomach. She knew she was dumb, but she wasn't that bad. Her and Adam were good friends but nothing more. The girl smiled up to her dad giving him a small shake of her head.

"No, oh no, no, no." her face wouldn't come out of the smile. Her father took a deep breath of relief.

"Well, I think I do deserve to know the name of the guy since I work with him." Shawn's voice was filled with venom, making his daughter wince. She wasn't giving up the name, she didn't want to pull him into this.

"As I asked before pop, why would it matter?"

The Heartbreak kid was getting a headache. Jessa wasn't listing to him, which wasn't new, but this situation was more than what clothes she should and shouldn't wear.

"Jess, you understand that the father will have to pay child support, and he does have a huge responsibility." Shawn explained, taking a seat next to her.

"I understand, and when the time is right he will." Jessa's voice was quiet. She leaned her body on her father. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as she snuggled close.

"Hey, Michaels." A voice startled Jessa. Slowly she looked up from the crook of her father's shoulder and saw the rainbow haired man standing in the doorway. Their eyes connected for just a moment, and his face almost drained of color.

"Yeah what's up Jeff?" Shawn lazily turned his attention to him and cocked a brow.

"Stagehand is looking for you. Guess you are up sir." Jeff held his composer.

The kid nodded his head, looking over at his daughter and gave her a small smile.

"You going to be okay Jess?" he asked and she nods. Now that she was here she knew that things were going to be okay. Shawn slowly let out a breath and kissed his daughter on the head and walked out. Jeff stood there staring, but didn't notice the small bulge.

"Didn't know you were coming back, usually ya dad brags about when ya going to be here." He chuckled in an attempt to break up some tension, but Jessa was scared out of her mind to see him again.

"He didn't know, kinda just came here on my own." She smiled up at him as he leaned on the doorway. Jessa grabbed her coat and placed it over her stomach.

"You okay kid, you don't look so good." Jeff's voice sounded like he was worried. He went in the room sitting next to her, almost giving her heart attack.

"Yeah, just shocked to see you again."

Jeff let out a laugh making her whole body melt. It was the same way when she was here and drunk in the bar. He was also the first man that night to even pay attention to her.

Her mind went back to the night, replaying each moment of that event. Jessa wondered how she even fell for his charm, but just by the looks of him and with every word he spoke to her in his accent, she easily knew why she did.

_"So why are you all alone?" Jeff chuckled the words as he sat next to Jessa at the bar. The red head turned her head to the rainbow haired man and raised her bottle of beer, "Usually you are around Adam and Jay all the time."_

_ "I need to get away from my father, what's your excuse?" she brought her lips into a tight smile, and took a sip from the bottle._

_ The man smirked taking a seat next to her, and sipping from his own beer. He glanced over at the red haired girl and took a deep breath. _

_ "Had to get away from everyone, but I mean it is nice to see you here." It was an attempt to flirt, and Jessa with the few drinks in her took the bait._

_ Two hours later and a couple of beers gone Jessa found herself laughing and walking with the Hardy back to the hotel. Outside the place she felt herself being grabbed by the rainbow haired man as she looked up into his green eyes. The flirting didn't stop, and with each word they spoke she was happy she got away from the two Canadians that she was always around._

_ "You're really pretty for a Hickenbottom." Jeff almost slurred, his hand gracefully placed on her face._

_ "You're not too bad for an engaged man." Jessa cocked a brow and giggled with a hiccup. The pair laughed as Jeff shushed her to keep quiet. _

_ It wasn't until they were outside Jeff's door did he grab her face and place his lips on hers. The kiss deepened, and in Jessa's mind she knew that it was wrong, but for something that felt so wrong she knew that it was perfect. Jeff pulled her into the room, and sooner than she knew clothes were off and she was pushed on the bed. _

_ Jeff crawled on top of her clad only in boxers, his lips tracing the line from her belly button all the way to her lips. Jessa held her breath in and gave him a drunk smile._

_ "You want to do this?" he asked. In Jessa's head she wanted to say no, but she knew she would never have the chance to do something like this again, and Jessa was not one for regrets. _

_ "Why not." She giggled. Jeff smiled placing his lips on hers once again._

Jessa snapped from the daze, biting her bottom lip_._ She looked up at Jeff who sat next to her with an inquisitive look. She felt pale, and hot almost as if she was going to faint. It was that why not and a broken condom that led her into this situation.

"Kid you okay?" Jeff finally asked. The girl nodded, but as soon as she got up her eyes went burly and the next thing she felt was the cold floor.


End file.
